


For the Love of the King

by jusrecht



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU 17th century France. A king and his subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of the King

**Author's Note:**

> I shall blame [this](https://twitter.com/Kyukenhof/status/472634081302175744/photo/1), [this](https://twitter.com/Kyukenhof/status/472635034675851265/photo/1), and [this](https://twitter.com/dancingberry/status/472648569501908993/photo/1).

  
  
The court knew him only as ‘The Gentleman’.  
  
He appeared one winter morning among the king’s entourage. His delicate foreign features and pale skin, made even paler by the white wig and light blue coat, was enough to cause a stir among the nobilities present. Inquiries were whispered, put forth, delivered; none made a difference to the veil drawn across the young man’s real name and origin.  
  
Within days, it was made clear that The Gentleman was the king's new favourite. The gardens of Versailles saw often the progress of the pair as they spent their leisure times together in animated discourse of art and music. No name had ever slipped past the king’s lips—only endearments. _Mon bien-aimé_. Other times, _mon bel ange_ , for the young man was beautiful as well as in possession of such voice that both soothed and bewitched. An angel’s voice that brightened many an evening in the grand palace.  
  
Eyes followed. Chins wagged. Rumours spread. But surely His Most Christian Majesty would not commit so grave a sin? Heads shook in vehemence. No, surely not.  
  
The king took no notice. He was a fine king, a great king, one who knew his own mind and authority and duties.  
  
But his life, he determined, was his own.  
  
  
-  
  
  
“I have a request to make.”  
  
Siwon smiled. How like Kyuhyun, to submit his request when he was at his most charitable mood. The warm glow of their lovemaking had yet to ebb completely and Siwon knew that he would acquiesce to any request made to him right now, delivered by that sweet voice.  
  
“I am listening.”  
  
Kyuhyun shifted slightly, their bare skin brushing. “I think it has become necessary for me to take leave of Your Majesty’s court for a while.”  
  
Siwon frowned. Kyuhyun was his valuable companion and advisor. The idea of his leaving was not only disagreeable; it was upsetting, in ways which he did not even begin to comprehend.  
  
“You wish to leave me.”  
  
“No,” the answer was vehement, almost violent, as were the hands that gripped his arm. “Never. Your Majesty must never think that.”  
  
The strong assurance soothed his suspicions somewhat, but Siwon could not chase his black mood away. “Is this because of the rumours?” he demanded, tangling his fingers in the younger man’s hair, soft and black and beautiful under the nondescript wig.  
  
Once more Kyuhyun looked away. “It will be prudent for me to stay away until the talks have died down at least.”  
  
“There will always be talk about us. You knew this from the beginning.”  
  
A tiny smile makes its timid way to his lips. “I am not proposing to leave Your Majesty permanently,” Kyuhyun said softly, entwining their fingers together. “Just for a little while. A small excursion to Florence, or perhaps Venice. I shall be back in no time.”  
  
Still frowning, Siwon pulled him close. “I have a mind to come with you.”  
  
“And that would defeat the purpose of such journey in the first place, wouldn’t it?” Kyuhyun replied dryly.  
  
“What if I say that I insist?”  
  
“Then I shall remain here while Your Majesty goes.”  
  
“Why do you insist so on our separation?”  
  
There was a pause before Kyuhyun finally raised his head and answered, “Because it will not do to offend the Church while you still have much to accomplish.” His voice quivered slightly and Siwon knew that he had heard honesty. The emotion, the informal address spoke more than a thousand other words could have. “Please do not think that I will bear this separation any better than you do.”  
  
“I don’t,” Siwon murmured, all contrition as he pulled his lover down into a deep, passionate kiss. It was strange that he, so powerful a king, should feel insecure when it came to a subject he could easily command. But in that one word lay all the problem. He could not command Kyuhyun. He did not wish to command Kyuhyun.  
  
What he wanted could only be freely given.  
  
“Three months,” he said at last. “At most four. More than that and I will send an army after you even if I must tear across Europe.”  
  
Kyuhyun smiled, all amusement that hid layers of sadness underneath. “I should not dream to disobey Your Majesty.”  
  
“But how do I know that you will not capture the attention of a handsome duke or an ambitious prince who will then take you away from me?”  
  
Kyuhyun laughed, as if amused by the ridiculousness of the question. For how could he not? He who had braved everything, who had taken every risk, who had chosen this life of anonymity and deception and sin—all for the love of one man.  
  
“Because I will always return,” he whispered, promised, vowed. “For here, _mon Roi Soleil_ , is my only king.”  
  
  
 ** _End_**  


  


**Note:** Here’s a small dictionary :)  
 _mon bien-aimé_ : my beloved  
 _mon bel ange_ : my beautiful angel  
 _mon Roi Soleil_ : my Sun King (also what Louis XIV is called, arguably the greatest French monarch in history, but then again I’m just butchering history here lol)


End file.
